Surf to survive
by all.4.logic
Summary: Six is a singer surfer and she stands up to her past. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES. IF YOU CLICK ON THIS THEN READ THE CHARACTER DESCRIPTION OF SIX PLEASE! RATED T BECAUSE OF LANGUAGE AND SOME PDA
1. Chapter 1

**!I WILL NOT BE DESCRIBING THE SIX ALOT AT ALL DURING THE STORY SO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE THEN READ THE DESCRIPTION!**

**SIX:** CLASSIC CALIFORNIA, SURF LOVING HIPSTER. SHE HAS BLACK HAIR (SHE ALWAYS DID. SHE DIDN'T DYE IT. I JUST WANT HER TO BE DIFFERENT. OKAY?) SHE HAS MULTIPLE TATTOOS AND PIERCINGS. (_PIERCINGS: 12 IN LEFT EAR, 5 IN RIGHT EAR. ONE IN NOSE. TWO IN RIGHT BROW. TONGUE PIERCING. BELLY BUTTON RING. TATTOOS: FLAMES COVERING HER RIGHT SIDE OF HER RIBCAGE. THE RAVEN TATTOO ON HER COLLAR BONE. PEACE SIGN ON BACK OF HER NECK. THE WORD PAIN IN BLACK LETTERS ON HER RIGHT BICEP. AND THE WORDS "I WOULDN'T BE MISSED." ON HER LOWER BACK IN BLACK CALIGHRAPHY._) SHE IS AN AMAZING SINGER AND SHE WORKS AND SINGS AT A LOCAL CLUB AND SURFS FOR A LIVING. SHE'S THE LOCAL UNDEFEATED CHAMP. SHE DOESN'T LIKE SOCIALISING AND CAN SEEM EXTREMELY RUDE WHEN CONFRONTED BY PEOPLE. _PHYSICAL APPEARANCE:_ SHE IS MUSCULAR BUT NOT OVERLY. SHE HAS A SIX PACK. SHE IS 5'10. (I WANT HER TO BE TALL SO DEAL WITH IT.) 34D . (FOR GUYS IF YOUR READING THIS THAT MEANS BOOB SIZE.) DOESN'T HAVE A FLAT BUTT BUT NOT AN OVERLY BIG ONE EITHER. SHE HAS BIG BLUE GREY EYES. A SMALLISH NOSE. NOT TOO BIG NOT TOO SMALL. SHE HAS FULL LIPS AND PERFECTLY STRAIGHT WHITE TEETH.

SIX POV.

_come on skinny love just last the year._

_pour a little salt we were never here._

_my, my, my, my, my ,my, my, my ,my my_

_staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer._

I wake up to my alarm blaring skinny love by birdy. it's 5:30. I need to hurry so I can go to the gym and be able to make it to the beach before noon so it's not crowded. I roll out of my king sized bed and turn the

music up and sing along as I look around my room. it's large. not huge. but large. the walls are painted black and I have a small disco ball chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I have a couch in the corner in front of a

plasma tv.

I smile and walk into the bathroom. I strip down and turn the water in the shower on. I stick my hand under it waiting for it to heat up as I sing.

_I tell my love to wreck it all_  
_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall_  
_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_  
_Right at the moment this order's tall_

_And I told you to be patient_  
_And I told you to be fine_  
_And I told you to be balanced_  
_And I told you to be kind_

_And in the morning, I'll be with you_  
_But it will be a different kind_  
_'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets_  
_And you'll be owning all the fines_

finally when it's steaming I get in and continue singing.

_Come on skinny love, what happened here?_  
_Suckle on the hope in light brassiere_  
_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_  
_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split_

_And I told you to be patient_  
_And I told you to be fine_  
_And I told you to be balanced_  
_And I told you to be kind_

_And now all your love is wasted_  
_Then who the hell was I?_  
_'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches_  
_And at the end of all your lines_

_Who will love you?_  
_Who will fight?_  
_Who will fall far behind?_

_Come on skinny love_  
_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_  
_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

after I finish washing my hair and shaving I turn off the water and wrap a towel around my hair and grab another to wrap around my body. I put on my slippers and walk back into my room. as I cross the room and

open the doors to my walk in closet I smile. '_aahh. California you have done me well.'_ I walk over to my clothes racks and go through them. I pull out a white flowy wife beater tank top with black lettering across the

front that says "screw you, i'm a hipster.", a pair off jean short shorts, my combat boots, a black beanie, my black aviators and my black long board. I throw the clothes on a bench beside me and pick out a fringe black

halter bikini top and black string bikini bottoms. I toss them on top of the clothes and change into my gym clothes. I pull on a black thong and a matching bra, black mini workout shorts, a black sports bra and my black

and white adidas runners. i grab the clothes off the bench and the towels as i walk out of my closet. i throw the clothes onto my bed and put the towels in the laundry before grabbing my phone and gym bag. i pull out

my black, silver flame covered motorcycle helmet, my leather jacket and my gym back and check the time. already 6:45. crap. i run out the door and quickly lock it before running down the driveway and climbing on to

my motorcycle. she's a black Kawasaki. in about 25 minutes i arrive at the gym. i walk in and scan my card on the front desk before walking into the workout area. i put my hair in a high pony tail before doing my

morning workout. at around 9:30 i head back to the house. i drop my bag off in the entry way and change into the clothes i pulled out this morning. after i get dressed i pull my surf board out of it's hiding place at the

back of the closet. it's gorgeous. i can't help but smile every time i look at it. it's black with yellow Hawaiian flowers in a weaving line going up it. i tuck it under my arm and pull a beach bag over one shoulder and grab

my long board. i skate down to the beach which only takes about 20 minutes. when i get there i pick up my board and walk over to the change rooms. i throw my board into a locker and take off my clothes leaving me

in my bikini. i fishtail braid my hair before shoving my bag and clothes in my locker and running down to the beach with my surf board. i walk across the sand relishing the soft feeling in between my toes when i hear a

scream. i look over and a mother is holding back her son who looks to be about 13 or 14 trying to run into the water. i'm about 4 or 5 years older than him probably. i look out to the ocean and see a little girl flailing

around in the ocean. where she is is probably 40 feet deep. she looks to only be about 7 years old or so. crap. i look over at the life guard lauren and she's sucking face with some tall guy. i run over to the mom and her

son. "i'll be right back. okay?" she nods and pulls him to her side. i run out into the ocean and climb onto my board. i start paddling out as fast as i can. i'm about 15 feet away when she goes under. i swim harder.

when i reach the spot she went under i dive off my board and force my eyes open. i swim down. i'm almost out of breath and my ears are popping when i see her hand. i grab it and pull her up. i clutch her to me and

swim up. when we get up i'm gasping for breath. i climb back onto my board with her and lean my head against her chest. she's barely breathing. i proceed to lie her down on my board and do mouth to mouth.

eventually she couch and sputters and starts crying. i pull her up to me slowly and hug her. "hey there. whats your name." i ask her softly. "abbigail." she says through her tears. "ok. abbigail. i'm going to put you on

my back and i know your tired but you have to hold on as tight as you can. okay?" she nods and i pull her around so she has her arms wrapped around my neck. i slowly lie down on my chest and turn the board

around. i swim as fast as i can without knocking her off, which isn't very fast. it takes about 15 minutes to get back to shore at the rate i'm going. it only took about 5 to get out to her because i was probably going

triple the speed. when i get close to shore i sit up and pull her to my front, she's still clutching on to me. i climb off the board and wade into shore pulling my board behind my. i drop it on the beach and walk over to her

mom and brother who run to meet us. her mother takes her from me and they all start crying. the women hugs me and i go stiff. "thank you." she says. i nod when she releases me. i turn around only to see lauren still

sucking face with that guy. i feel my blood boil. that little girl could have died. i growl and walk over to them my fists clenched. i tap the guy on the shoulder and he turns around. his eyes are a gorgeous blue. i don't

pay much more attention before pushing him out of the way. i grab lauren by the throat and slam her into the lifegaurds station. i growl. "while you were busy sucking face with your man whore i was doing your job."

my teeth are clenched. laurens eyes are wide. i squeeze just a little tighter and the guy tries to pull me off her but i kick him in the groin causing him to fall down. i point to abbigail and lauren turns her head to see

them. "that little girl got pulled out past the break line. it's your job to make sure that doesn't happen" she just stares at me. i start yelling. "SHE COULD HAVE DIED LAUREN DO YOU NOT EVEN CARE?!" I let go of her

neck and she gasps. i wasn't even squeezing that hard. lauren smirks. "she shouldn't have been in the water if she didn't know how to swim." i raise my eyebrows. i punch her in the jaw causing her to fall to the

ground. "start doing your job before i make sure you don't have one." i stalk away towards my board and pick it up. i'm in no mood to surf anymore. as i start towards the change room abbigails brother stops me. "hey.

i just wanted to say thank you for saving abbigail." i smile and he pulls up youtube on his phone. low and behold there is a video of me saving her and beating up lauren. i laugh and hug him. i get changed and head

home. when i get there i change into comfy clothes and lie down on my couch to watch psych on Netflix. i end up dozing off and wake up when my phone beeps. it's from bud. _six. where are you? it's 6:15 and your _

_never late._ crap. my shift and the pit, (buds club) started 15 minutes ago. i jump up and pull on black leather legggings, a black crop top and black stillettos. i put on black winged eyeliner and black mascara before

brushing my teeth. after i do that i put on pink lipstick and blush and grab my helmet, leather jacket and phone before heading out. when i get there it's seven. oops. i climb off my bike and run inside. i throw my stuff

in the back and pull on my apron. i run out onto the floor and greet a room full of angry customers. i take everysingle one of their orders and get them their drinks with in 10 minutes. i see Jordan and Maggie come in.

thank god. i go into the back and grab some water. i pull my hair up and put it into a pony tail. i feel arms wrap around my waist. jake. he's my boyfriend. i turn around and smile. i still don't know he want's me. i'm not

pretty and he's gorgeous. he chuckles. whoops. "did i just say that out loud?" i ask quietly. he nods and kisses me. "and your beautiful." he says as he pulls me into another kiss. i smile into it and pull back. i have to go

get ready for the show. see you in a bit babe." i peck him on the lips and run back stage. i walk over to the band, we were going to do young volcanoes but i want to change it. they converse for a few minutes before

saying okay. i smile and we get set up. i grab an acoustic guitar and sit on the stool in front of the mic. everyone goes quiet. i find jakes eyes and he smiles, i don't. "this one is one i wrote. for a very special someone

who i love very much." i few people whistle and i start playing the guitar, never looking away from Jake. he has a goofy grin on his face because he thinks this song is for him. it's not. it's about someone who i used to

be with. someone who left me when i was young.

_i never thought that you  
Would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around  
And you knocked me off the ground from the start_

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will you let me  
Change my mind and turn around?  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life  
Or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

The world is coming down on me  
And I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you  
But I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close...  
You put your arms around me and I'm home...

I try my best to never let you in  
To see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved till you

Put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close...  
You put your arms around me and I'm home...  
You put your arms around me and I'm home.

when i'm finished i have to blink back tears. i look at jake and he has tears coming down his face. everyone is clapping and cheering. i turn to the audience. "alright alright. thank you and please come back tomorrow

for a new song. YEAH WHOO!" I pump my fist and cheer along with the audience before putting down the guitar and grabbing my apron. i'm about to go back out when i see a group of people come through the door.

Lauren, the guy she was sucking face with today and a whole bunch of their friends that i don't know. they all go to divergent high. i dropped out after 9th grade when my parents and caleb died in a car crash so i never

got to know any of the people she hangs out with. suddenly i feel somebody grab me and step in front of my just as me and the guy from the beach make eye contact. jake. he presses his lips to mine forcefully and i

kiss back right away, wrapping my arms around his neck running my hands through his short black hair. i pull back before things get to heated. i chuckle. "i need to work" i start to slowly push him off but he pulls me

back. "jake." i say slightly more seriously as he starts to kiss my neck. i look over his shoulder and see that lauren and her possie are looking at us. "jake!" i say getting annoyed. his hands drift lower on my back. "shit

jake! stop being such an asshat and get off of me i have to work!" i'm getting really pissed. i push him off me. he frowns. "i have to work okay? this isn't the time or place to do something. okay?" he grins and nods. he

hugs me and i shrug out of his grip. sometime he gets carried away. sometimes he gets mad. sometimes i get scared. why i stay with him i don't really know. i don't love him, but i know he loves me. so i stay. i'm sore

now because of his grip. i grab my apron as jake walks away. i have tears in my eyes and i wipe them away as i walk over to lauren and her friends. "hey. are you ok?" asks a girl with caramel skin and brown hair. i nod

trying not to cry. "umm. i just need to do something and then i'll seat you." i say as i turn around and run into the kitchen where jake is helping cook. "jake." i shout so he can hear me. he turns and starts to walk but i

put up a hand and he stops. i laugh as i talk. "i know you love me. but i don't know how or why. and one day i'm gonna mess up, and then your gonna get hurt. and i would rather have it happen now, easily, than live

in suspense for me to make a big mistake that costs us everything. we haven't been together that long, and i don't get why you have feelings for me. i don't love you. i'm sorry. were done." when i said i didn't love him

he looks like he was going to die. then something happens and i'm terrified. "fine then! go and start sleeping around like the little whore you are!" he yells at me and i'm shocked. then he comes at me and hits me. i fall

and see two other guys pulling him off me. i scramble up and run out the door. i get back to where lauren is and i'm breathing heavily. i look at them and they all look extremely shocked. i lift a hand up to my mouth

and it comes away with blood. i wipe it away and smile. "what the hell happened?" asked the girl from earlier. "nothing. he just got pissed." i say as i gesture for them to follow me. they do and i seat them in a big

booth ion the corner by the stage. "wait." i look up at a guy with his arm around the girl who asked me the previous questions. "so. you mean. the guy that was kissing you? like the guy who is like your boyfriend or

something? he _hit_ you?" i see all the other guys tense up when he asks this. i give a short nod. and two boys with brown skin and black hair stand up. they both look like theyre going to murder someone. "where's the

bastard?" one of them yells. the other nods his head before talking. "has he hit you before?" i nod again. he looks even more furious. "then why are you still with him?!" "i'm not." i say sharply. "that's why he hit

me. i'll be back in a minute with your drinks." they sit down and nod. "i'm Christina by the way. and how do you know what we want?" asks the girl from earlier. i smirk. "i just do. now calm your spoiled ass and i'll be

back in a minute." i say is sharply. i don't have the patience to deal with friends of lauren. she looks shocked and a little hurt. "i'm not spoiled." she says right as i'm about to walk away. i start walking and yell back.

"lauren wouldn't be friends with you if you weren't" i walk over to the bar. "hey simon." i say with a sigh. he chuckles. "i need ten waters. two bourbons. one scotch. four beers. three wine glasses and a bottle of red

and white wine." he laughs. "busy night huh?" i chuckle. "yeah." he loads up three trays and i put them onto a trolly and wheel it back to their table. i pass out the water without saying anything. "before i start with the

alchohol i need to know your.." i'm cut off by beach boy. "let me guess. I.D.'s?" he asks. i laugh. "i don't give a shit about your age." i say it ruder than i intented and everyone looks a little shocked. "i want to know

your names." i say flatly. Christina shrugs and starts introducing everyone. "okay." i say as i pull out the bourbon and two glasses. "will and four get bourbon." i pull out the scotch and pour it into a glass. "zeke gets a

scotch." i hand it to him. "lynn, jess, Uriah and shauna get beers." i open each one fast and hand them out. and i grab the wines and pass a cup of white wine to chris, and a cup of red wine to marlene. "and marlene

gets red wine and Christina gets white wine." i grab the red wine again and a glass and turn to lauren. i'm thinking. "six. just pour the damn wine." i sigh "you insist." i say as i pour the wine into the glass. i don't hand

it to her though. i put the bottle down on the table and sip the wine. "this is really good." i say. Lauren looks pissed and everyone but four is trying not to laugh. "six was it? just give her the glass." he says. i smile.

"okay." i say. i chug the wine down and set the cup on the table in front of lauren. lauren, being at the edge of the table stands up and grabs me by the shirt. "i don't care if you don't like me. stop being such a bitch." i

fake a shocked look and raise my hands. "whaaat? me? a bitch?" i scoff. "please. at least I've got enough self respect not to throw myself at whatever guy walks through the door." i smirk and she lets go and slaps me.

i hear multiple gasps and 'oooooooohs' from the people at her table. i grab my face and smile at her. "BOUNCER!" i yell. she looks at me eye's wide. "six don't you dare." i shrug my shoulder and smirk as i see the

bouncer walking over. "too late." i say. when he gets here i put on a fake frown. "what's the matter six?" he asks tiredly. he has to drag out drunk people all the time so you can't blame him. "well. this young lady has

already had three glasses of wine and when i told her she couldn't have any more she got up and hit me!" i say crossing my arms. he just chuckles. "six. we both know that's not true. this is the last time i'm hauling out

someone just because you don't like them." he says it quietly so only we can hear. i raise my hands in defeat. "fine! fine. but she did hit me!" i say laughing. he laughs and throws lauren over his shoulder and hauls her

out as she is kicking and screaming. "what do you have against her anyways?" four asks. he looks pissed. "more than you'll ever know." i say as i lad the wine back into the trolly. "is this about the thing this morning?"

he asks. i scoff. he really doesn't know. "you really don't know what she did to me do you? you really don't remember? you all were standing right next to her laughing along." all their eyes go wide. "let me give you a

hint. i went by tris back then." they all have looks of sorrow, anger and realisation on their faces. all through my first and only year of high school i had no friends and was tormented by lauren and her friends. she

would hit me and call me names. i became anorexic and cut for a long time. i quit school after my family died. Lauren just made that another weapon of her choice to use against me. i ended up in the hospital because

of my sate of health was bad. i'm better now though. I grab the trolly and roll it back to the bar. every single one of them at some point in my life has said something that pushed me farther over the edge. and i can't

for give them. i go home and fall asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

i can't believe what happened last night. i see lauren as i walk onto the beach with my surf board. oh crap.i walk past her at the snack shack and she grabs my arm. her friends are there too. "what do you want lauren."

i ask it tiredly. i'm so sick of her crap. she hasn't done anything to me in a long time but if she did it would hurt just as bad. she smirks and grabs my board. i lunge at her but she runs away. i chase her. "LAUREN GIVE

IT BACK OR SO HELP ME GOD YOU'LL BE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN." she finally stops. "ok." she says. she swings it back and she brings it forward. i gasp and run to her as she hits it against the curb breaking it

in half. "NO!" I scream as i kneel beside it and cry. it was calebs board. i slowly stand up still crying with my broken board in my arms. i see her friends running over. "oh. poor tris. you always were a cry baby. why

don't you go and kill yourself. there's no one to stop you this time." she laughs. i sink to my knees and cry more. i cover my face in my hands. "this time? you mean that you tried before six?" i stand up and wipe my

eyes and stop crying. "it's none of your god damn buissness." i snap at Uriah. he's the one who asked it. lauren scoffs. "why do you care anyways. it's not like it has feelings. oh. and six. it was an ugly board anyways."

she laughs and smiles. i just lose it. i push her back and she hits a wall behind her. i put a forearm on her throat and she doesn't even flinch. "IT WAS CALEB'S BOARD YOU BITCH!" I scream at her through my

tears. i back up and grab the broken pieces of my board and start to walk towards the change rooms but stop when i hear her. "right. your pathetic excuse for a brother. you know i have a theory about what

happened." i stop dead in my tracks and turn around. "do you want me to elaborate on it?" she asks sweetly. i clench my jaw. "not particularily." i say calmly. "oh well. i'm gonna do it anyways. see i think that they

staged the accident. just so they didn't have to live with you. you see they left you. they chose to leave you. your own family didn't love you so why should anyone else." she's still smiling. i smile back which takes her

by surprise. "i believe you." i say laughing. " i honestly do. because that's exactly what happened. honest to god that's what the reports said." everyone else is frowning while lauren looks very confused. i step toward

her. "you have your possie full of snobs and asshat's. you have you manwhore. you have always had two loving parents and a nice house and plenty of money and food." i step towards her again so were only about 4

feet apart. "you see lauren. when i turned 14 i lost everything. i lived on the streets until last year. i got a job at the pit and started winning surfing competitions. and i pulled myself back up and i kept going. if

something that happened to me happened to you then you would be lieing in a ditch somewhere. your a bully. and no matter what you say i will always be stronger. i will always be a better person. and i will always be

better than _you._" now our faces are inches apart. i step back grinning. "your welcome back to the pit tonight. if you come or not the song will be dedicated to you and your bitch squad so knowing you you'll be there. i

won't be serving your table and i won't have you thrown out." i turn around and start walking. " i perform at 8." i yell back as i walk into the change room. i go home to change. i neeed to get home and write down the

song before i forget it. i know exactly what it's going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

SIX POV

when I get home I call Maggie. I don't usually talk to her but I need her to help me get ready for tonight. she picks up after 2 rings. "oh my god! six! you never call! are you okay?" she sounds genuinely concerned. I

laugh slightly. "yeah mags i'm fine. hey can you come over so you can help me get ready for my show tonight?" she squeals. ow. "yeah of course! be over in ten!" before I have the chance to reply she's already hung

up. I chuckle. she's weird. I walk into my room and change into a black lace bra and matching underwear before putting on my silk robe. I sit down on the couch in the living room and sure enough in a couple minutes I

hear a nock at my door. I jump off the couch and open the door. Maggie runs inside and pulls me with her into my room. I had a chance to kick the door shut before I was dragged away. she shoves me onto the chair in

front of my vanity dresser. before I have a chance to object she's curling my hair. she does winged eyeliner, thick mascara, black and silver smokey eye shadow, pink liptick and pink blush. she starts putting my hair up

and I stop her. "MAGS! I want to wear my snap back. I don't want to wear a dress. I want to wear my usual everyday outfit. okay?" she groans and I laugh. "fine! but I get to pick it out" she pokes my nose as she

ssays this and I laugh. I end up wearing my black and white snap back that says 'SWAG' on it, a blue and red loose superman spaghetti strapped crop top, my denim short shorts, my black aviators and combat boots. I

look hot. Maggie squeals as she looks at me. I hug her. "thank you so much mags." she nods and runs out of the house. I stand there confused for a second. I chuckle and grab my long board and phone. I leave and

pull on my aviators. I start skate down to the pit and when I get there it's only 5:30. an hour before opening. time to practice. I walk in and put my board in the back. I run over to the stage to see the band talking and

drinking beers. "HEY!" I say as I run up to them. "don't get too drunk before the show or you won't be able to play the song! I got a new one we need to practice!" I have a giant smile on my face. they all chuckle and

nod. we get set up and practice until 6:00 when it opens. they play background music while I start taking orders randomly. I visit and laugh at peoples comments about my outfit being hot or sexy. I hear the door open

and an argument about not enough seats. I slowly walk over. I stop at the corner so I can hear. "BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THE SONG IS GOING TO BE DEDICATED TO ME! I HAVE TO BE IN THERE." lauren yells

at the guy at the front. I start laughing and I walk over. I whisper in berry's ear. (that's the guy at the fronts name) "corner booth, stage left. reserved for them. " he nods and seats them down. I continue to take

orders until its 7:30. I go to stage for sound check. we play die young by ke$ha, battle cry by imagine dragons and we finish with bionic by Christina Aguilera. one of my favorite's. I stand at the mic and really get into it.

_This is the moment that I take over your mind frame_  
_Step into the picture that I paint using my brain game_  
_I'll elevate you so high I'll give you a migraine_  
_Over and over, put it on replay, 'til you're insane_  
_This is a rollercoaster that's about to be long gone_  
_Once you jump in, won't wanna get off buckle up and hold on_  
_Just let it go, give it up, allow yourself to transform_  
_Follow me, follow me to a place I know of no return_

_Are you ready, ready, ready to go-g-g-go?_  
_Are you ready, ready, ready to go-g-g-go?_

_[Chorus x2:]_  
_Bionic, take it supersonic, eh_  
_I'm bionic; hit you like a rocket, eh-ay-yeh_  
_Bionic, so damn bionic, eh_  
_Gonna get you with my electronic, supersonic rocket, eh_

_I-I-I-I-I am the future, put it on you like a hurricane_  
_Call me the supernova that's taking over all time and space_  
_I'm testing your dimension, can't keep up with what I create_  
_I'll break your concentration, imagination with what I make_  
_Many times imitated, not duplicated; can't be replaced_  
_Na-na-now, lemme spell it out, everybody can shout my name;_  
_X-X-X-T-T-T-I-I-I-N-N-N-A_  
_(Say) X-X-X-T-T-T-I-I-I-N-N-N-A-(say)-A-A-(say)_

_Are you ready, ready, ready to go-g-g-go?_

_[Chorus]_

_(Bi-on-ic)_

_[Chorus x2]_

_Eh-ay-yeh, oh oh oh, eh-ay-yeh [x7] _

we finish and I start laughing. everyone is cheering. "that was so much fun! but now lets get to the actual performance. this song is dedicated to the beautiful group of people on my left." I say looking and gesturing to

laurens table. everyone cheers. I laugh into the mic. "okay. so this song is an original I wrote just for them. so I hope y'all like it." every one goes quiet while they wait for us to start. the band starts playing and I turn

so i'm looking at laurens table. (the guys in the band sing the bolded parts with six.)

_It's 8 AM, this Hell I'm in_  
_Seems I've crossed the line again_  
_For being nothing more than who I am_  
_So break my bones and throw your stones_  
_We all know that life ain't fair _  
_But there is more of us, we're everywhere_

**_We don't have to take this, back against the wall_**  
**_We don't have to take this, we can end it all_**

**_All you'll ever be is a fading memory of a bully_**  
**_Make another joke while they hang another rope, so lonely_**  
**_Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt_**  
**_Can you hear me?_**  
**_No one's gonna cry on the very day you die_**  
**_You're a bully_**

_Think it through, you can't undo_  
_Whenever I see black and blue_  
_I feel the past, I share the bruise_  
_With everyone who's come and gone_  
_My head is clear, my voice is strong, now I'm right here to right the wrong_

the girls all look like they're going to cry and the guys look angry and upset. all except for lauren. she's just smirking at me as I sing.

**_We don't have to take this, back against the wall_**  
**_We don't have to take this, we can end it all_**

**_All you'll ever be is a fading memory of a bully_**  
**_Make another joke while they hang another rope, so lonely_**  
**_Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt_**  
**_Can you hear me?_**  
**_No one's gonna cry on the very day you die_**  
**_You're a bully_**

_(Solo)_

_It's 8 AM, the Hell I'm in! _  
_Your voice is strong, now right the wrong! _

**_All you'll ever be is a fading memory of a bully_**  
**_Make another joke while they hang another rope, so lonely_**  
**_Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt_**  
**_Can you hear me?_**  
**_No one's gonna cry on the very day you die_**  
**_You're a bully_**

_All you'll ever be is a fading memory of a bully_  
_Make another joke while they hang another rope, so lonely_  
_Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_No one's gonna cry on the very day you die_  
_You're a bully._

every one of them except lauren is crying and upset. I can tell their sorry. everyone is cheering and I walk over to the table. Uriah and zeke scramble over everyone and envelope me in a hug and cry. "oh my god. were

so sorry six." I smile a little and pat their backs lightly unsure of what to do. they pull away finally. "i forgive you guys." I give a small smile and they smile back. lauren gets up and hugs me tightly. too tightly. it starts

to hurt but she doesn't stop. she digs something hard into my back in between my shoulder blades. I can't tell if it's sharp yet. I muffle a groan. "AH. GODSAKES LAUREN GET THE F*** OFF OF ME!" she just laughs

and squeezes me tighter digging it into my back harder. definitely sharp. "i thought you said you forgave us?." she says in a mocking tone as she continues to press it into my back. her back is facing them so they can't

tell what she's doing. I scream into my teeth and stop on her foot with my heel. she lets go and I grab her in a choke hold and twist her arm back so she drops the object. a knife. I kick her in the back of the knee and

she falls to the ground. four stares at me and kneels down beside lauren. "go six! why did you do that?!" he sounds pissed. I ignore him. I bend down and pick up the knife. i point it at Lauren. "WHAT THE HELL

LAUREN?! I KNOW YOUR A BITCH BUT SERIOUSLY?! A KNIFE?!" She just smiles innocently like she has no idea what i'm talking about. everyone else just looks confused. four helped lauren up and now

they're both sitting in their spots again. i scoff and slam the knife into the table making it stick. it goes in with a loud bang. everyone is staring at us now. "ok. six. calm down." Christina is slowly getting up to come

stand beside me. "what the hell is going on and why did you just put lauren on the ground." Christina's voice is calm and soft. i point to the knife. "that's why." i clench my teethe as i turn around and lift up my shirt so

they can see the mark. i turn back around and everyone is either pissed or shocked. i reach behind me and feel the spot, i flinch away from my own hand and when i look at my hand i have blood on my finger tips. "that

bitch was pressing it into my shoulder blades." i growl at her as i say it. Christina grabs lauren's collar and lift her up slamming her into the wall. "WHAT. THE. HELL." i says it calmly. so calm it's scary. almost. "i am so

done with you and so is everyone else. find some new friends." she lets go of lauren and carefully hugs me. i go stiff and don't hug back. four gets up. "four. your staying with me right? i mean you still love me right?"

she almost sounds emotional. i smirk at his response. "nah. i'm good." he snickers. "i'm so over you." he comes over and whispers in my ear. "Beatrice. i didn't know it was you until tonight. i'll never forgive my self for

what i did." my eyes go wide. "toby?" i ask quietly. he smiles and slowly nods. i jump up and hug him wrapping my arms and legs around him. i press my lips too his and we kiss. i pull back and bury my face in his

shoulder laughing. he throws me onto his back so he's giving me a piggy back ride. all the guys laugh and do the same to their girlfriends. lauren starts crying and we all run out of the club. wtf is wrong with us and wtf

just happened?


End file.
